


秘密情人

by bfanatic



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 双性教父Jason
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfanatic/pseuds/bfanatic
Summary: 杰森是个双性人，也是哥谭的新兴教父。他有一个叫做蝙蝠侠的死对头，也有一个叫做布鲁斯·韦恩的情人。虽然这个情人的诞生是个偶然，但他的确也没打算让哥谭王子消失，所以他不得不将布鲁斯看得紧紧的，否则一旦他是双性人的消息被传扬出去，就没有教父的威信了。奇怪的是……蝙蝠侠变温柔了？？？





	1. 犯罪小巷

“Fuck……”杰森暗骂一声，越发不爽自己这操蛋的身体。

他是个双性人，而且是个性欲极强的双性人，一般只能够吃药才能抑制住自己那另类的欲望，然而这一次，他因为要同时处理好几个地盘的争夺而忙得忘了补充抑制剂。最可怕的是……他离安全屋有很长一段距离。

杰森知道自己快要顶不住了，他能感觉到自己下身已经湿得不行了，不过他不准备把自己这个弱点交付给任何手下。所以他决定自己走回去，好歹如果真的控制不了了，做出疯狂举动的时候，没有其他人看见。

+++

每年的今天，布鲁斯·韦恩总会来到犯罪小巷，在同样的位置上献出两朵玫瑰。他沉默地祭奠着已经逝去的双亲，忍受着那一夜的每一幕。

然而今天，似乎有什么不一样。

窸窸窣窣的声音让布鲁斯皱了皱眉，等到他找到那个声音的源头时，发现是个撑着墙，往外走的青年。布鲁斯抿了抿唇，决定还是用布鲁斯·韦恩的身份问一问。

犯罪小巷不应该是青年该来的地方。

“你没事吧？”清朗的声音敛去了刚刚的沉重，布鲁斯还是那个哥谭王子，像是在关注自己治下的臣民似的。

“滚！”青年的声音带着嘶吼，抬起头的瞬间，让布鲁斯不由自主地往后退了一步：杰森·陶德。

而杰森也眯了眯眼，认出了眼前这个哥谭没几个人不认识的名人：布鲁斯·韦恩。

布鲁斯迅速地回忆起哥谭近几年来崛起的地下教父，人称红罩头，一点点地蚕食着其他罪犯的地盘。如今，这个人的眼中有着明显的血丝，脸上呈不正常的红色，两鬓不住地冒汗，他该把这个人带到哥谭警局吗？不……就算带去警局，也没有什么证据能拘留住这个人。那么……

“你这是生病了吗？要去看医生吗？”布鲁斯关切地走上前，扶住了摇摇欲坠的杰森。

火热的触感让杰森差一点就软倒在布鲁斯的怀中，但杰森还是坚持住了，除了泄露出一丝踹息外，他并没有其他异样。一边努力地将布鲁斯的手甩开，一边一点点扶着墙往外走，杰森很快就被加快的脚步绊倒，不过他并没有摔在地上，而是彻彻底底地陷入了名为布鲁斯怀抱的陷阱。

“啊……”杰森的呼吸快了几分，没能够彻底压住喉咙深处传来的声音。

此时此刻，布鲁斯已经可以肯定杰森是中了什么春药了，这种不正常的温度，一旦被碰触就会颤栗的肌肤，还有站都站不稳的身体。轻轻皱眉，布鲁斯觉得还是把人带到医院去最好，他不知道附近哪里有冷水可以让杰森好受一些。

杰森的脑袋已经涨得快要无法思考，根本来不及反抗，就一把被布鲁斯横抱起来。他难受地扭动着，不仅仅是因为这种体位的羞耻感，还有他最后的挣扎。

布鲁斯几乎没有费什么力气，就稳稳地固定住了杰森。出乎他的意料，杰森很轻……轻得跟那些保持身材的模特们一样。直到此时，布鲁斯才赫然发现，哥谭年轻的教父，只是一个孩子而已……

等到把杰森放到副驾的位置，布鲁斯才松了口气，刚想要走到另外一边，就被杰森拉住了。

杰森敏捷地借着布鲁斯的手，站了起来，又扑倒在布鲁斯的怀中。他的眼神虽然迷离，却也带着锐利：“布鲁斯·韦恩……车钥匙留下，你滚！”

布鲁斯故作无奈地冲着杰森笑笑：“可是你都这样了，我没办法留你一个人在这儿啊。”

杰森舔了舔发干的嘴唇，被折磨得快要发疯的他做了一个同样疯狂的决定。他受够了了……受够了这时不时就要发作的傻逼身体，受够了偷偷摸摸自己舒缓的羞耻感，也受够了每每吃下抑制剂之后，要持续好几天浑身僵硬的副作用。受够了！

“我给过你机会了，韦恩。从今天开始，你是我的了。”杰森猛地爆发出野兽般的矫健，跟布鲁斯换了个位置，将布鲁斯扔到车的副驾上，摸索着让副驾的靠背往后倾倒。最后，他关上了车门，让车内的温度迅速上升。

“哎？等等！”布鲁斯无辜地挥了挥手，忍住没有让自己的另外一面出现。他都已经演到这个地步了，没道理要暴露出他最大秘密。实在不行，一会儿趁着杰森不注意，他可以打晕他。

可是杰森并没有给布鲁斯这个机会，他先褪去的是自己的裤子，湿哒哒的液体流到了布鲁斯的裤子上，让布鲁斯愣了愣。

趁着布鲁斯发愣的时候，杰森生涩地又褪去了布鲁斯的裤子，粗暴地将自己压在布鲁斯的身上，口气仍然分外恶劣：“如果你敢说出去，我保证，我保证你将一无所有，我会让你生不如死！”

然而他并没有意识到，带着情欲的声音，就算有那么一丝丝威胁的作用，也被那浓郁的踹息声盖住了。

黏黏的液体肆意地在布鲁斯的阴茎上划过，杰森一把抓过布鲁斯的下体，塞入了那流个不停的小穴，试图制止淫水溢出来。可惜他这也算是第一次，塞进去的时候，并不是那么舒服。不过他眉头微皱，没有放弃。

杰森又试图自己动两下，不过每一次布鲁斯的阴茎都会“啵”地一声掉出来。随着这几进几出，布鲁斯也不由自主地被挑出了火。

作为近距离接触到杰森性器的人，他当然明白了杰森这些不正常的行为都是为什么，也开始越发怜惜这从小就长在街头的少年。如果少年不能成为教父，他或许就要变成其他人的玩物……

布鲁斯轻叹一声，他想，既然他现在是布鲁斯·韦恩，如果拒绝，恐怕说不过去吧？

“让我来吧……”布鲁斯清朗的声音变得沙哑，他挺立的下身终于掌握了主动权。一个翻身，杰森便在布鲁斯的身下了。

经验丰富地分开了杰森的大腿，将自己送入杰森的体内，布鲁斯仿佛听到了杰森满足的叹息。

有了好的开头，布鲁斯也就能够让杰森更加舒畅了。他时快时慢地在杰森的体内抽插，让杰森只有咬着牙才能吞下那愉悦的呻吟。然而，就算杰森已经满头大汗，明明已经非常想要发泄，甚至已经拥有了很强的满足感了，却还是没办法达到高潮。强烈的满足感引得那种若有若无的空虚感更加明显……

布鲁斯闷笑两声，将杰森的腿抬得更高。

车里狭隘的空间使得杰森的脖子有些难受，他迷离地看着布鲁斯，不知道为什么布鲁斯要停下来。向布鲁斯的方向拱了拱，希望布鲁斯能够继续。没想到布鲁斯却用蘸着粘液的阴茎，在杰森的后穴慢慢画着圈。

因为前面的小穴被照顾得很滋润，杰森的股间一紧一缩地，像是邀请。

布鲁斯也没有等多久，就一点点地填满了杰森。这一次他的动作很小心，毕竟这个地方跟前面不一样，没有那么多的润滑。直到两个人彻底合在一起时，杰森才彻底缓解了空虚的感觉。

轻轻撕咬着杰森的唇角，布鲁斯再次用他娴熟的技巧征服了杰森的所有感官。杰森在布鲁斯的引导下放开了唇，车里蔓延开来了他充满诱惑的呻吟。布鲁斯的动作忽然加快，杰森被快感淹没，不适应地小声叫了两下。

“跟着我来。”布鲁斯的声音似乎安抚了杰森，一上一下的动作，让杰森的阴茎也上下摇摆，一点点出着水。

杰森攀附着布鲁斯宽大的肩膀，发出以往或许永远也不会发出的声音：“多……更多……”

布鲁斯撞击的速度更快，杰森已经彻底地沉浸其中，口都合不拢，只会叫着“啊”。到结束的时候，杰森已经不记得自己是什么时候发泄出来的了，只记得体内温润的冲击，一点点顺着布鲁斯的阴茎流了出来。

白色的精液弥散着糜烂的欢愉，杰森过了好久才终于能够将自己的呼吸平稳下来。

他已经很久很久很久没有这样舒畅过了……仿佛彻底的放松……

杰森望着紧抱着他熟睡的布鲁斯，眼中的冷芒越发浓重。

布鲁斯·韦恩。

他知道了……

知道了自己不堪的身体，还知道自己对其他人的渴求，更是知道了他求欢时的疯狂。怎么办？

杰森从自己背后掏出从不离身的枪，试图说服自己扣下扳机。只要一下，眼前这个知道他一切的人就可以消失了。

但是……

他做不到……

跟抑制剂压抑下去的情欲不一样，彻底释放的感觉实在是太棒，已经让杰森上瘾。而如果找其他人，不也一样？总不能跟他上一次床，就要弄死一个人吧？至少……如果是布鲁斯·韦恩，他技术很好，也似乎不会厌烦他的异样的身体。

再说……有韦恩做情人的好处，比弄死韦恩的好处多。

杰森抿着唇，收起了枪。不过他并不满意……

一巴掌把韦恩从睡梦中拍醒，布鲁斯那莫名其妙的表情娱乐了杰森。

杰森恶意地龇牙一笑：“醒了？”

布鲁斯揉着自己的脸庞，一脸委屈：“哎？怎么下了床就翻脸不认人了？”

杰森笑意一敛，恶狠狠的瞪了一眼布鲁斯：“闭嘴！韦恩，我知道你是谁，我警告你，不要到处乱说话，明白吗？”

布鲁斯挑了挑眉，一只手还是放在了脸颊上：“说什么？”

“好男孩。行了，从今天起，你是我的人了，我让干嘛你就得干嘛，韦恩，明白了吗？”杰森的威胁在现在听上去还是有些软绵绵的，布鲁斯暗自忍住了在杰森说出“好男孩”时的笑意，用更加无辜的脸望着杰森：“哦，好吧，我尽量。”

杰森深吸一口气，想也是，韦恩这简直就是人傻钱多的招牌。不行……傻在他这儿就行了，钱用在他身上就行了，别人想都不要想了！

“你手机呢？”还等不到布鲁斯回答，杰森就在布鲁斯身上到处摸了上去，让布鲁斯闪烁着忍不住笑了起来：“好痒，在右边的裤袋，右边的裤袋！”

拿出布鲁斯的电话，录入了他的私人号码，设置好自己的名字：主人。杰森这才将自己的裤子穿好：“我走了，给你打电话你必须接，明白吗？”

布鲁斯的嘴角勾起了一丝笑意：“哦，可是我接不到怎么办？”

杰森翻了个白眼：“那你就随身带着电话，声音开到最大，你不会想知道无视我的后果的。”皮笑肉不笑地在嘴角扯出一个弧度，让布鲁斯忍俊不禁。不过布鲁斯也给面子，没有太反驳杰森，只是点点头。

打开车门，还是在犯罪小巷，杰森整理了一下自己的衣服，正准备迈步，就听见布鲁斯的声音：“等等等等，你叫什么啊？”

杰森一回头，就看见了布鲁斯偏着脑袋的样子：“杰森·陶德。”

说完，杰森逃似的不见了，他不得不承认，布鲁斯偏着脑袋的样子让他莫名其妙地想留下来再来一次酣畅淋漓的性爱。他记得布鲁斯·韦恩都已经三十多快四十的老男人了吧？为什么他只能用“可爱”来形容他？！


	2. 破旧旅馆

目送着杰森彻底消失的背影，布鲁斯深深地呼出一口气。他在杰森醒来的时候就已经醒来，也知道杰森对着他掏枪了，不过，不到最后一刻，他的确不愿意暴露出另外一个身份就是了。好在杰森没有下手……可另外一方面来说，这只能证明杰森跟其他罪犯不一样。

接下来的好几天，布鲁斯都沉浸在收集关于红罩头的资料中。布鲁斯可以确定杰森是个……怎么说呢……好孩子。

杰森手下的势力几乎是最有纪律的，也就是为什么哥谭会管他叫教父的原因，是一种尊称。与布鲁斯的恐惧执法几乎是一样的，杰森会让人害怕得不去触碰他的底线：不能够给孩子们贩毒。据说触碰了的人都死得很惨。

另外一个方面，杰森也有暗自接济一些孤儿院。他埋得很深，布鲁斯发现的时候也十分惊讶。

杰森……

布鲁斯觉得自己恐怕中了毒，不然为什么他会忽然觉得这个“罪犯”这么……可爱？

说实话，很长一段时间，布鲁斯都在犹豫，究竟是用杰森现在用的方法来清理哥谭，还是用他现在用的方法。他最终选择了现在这条路，因为他不能容忍自己成为另外一个彻头彻尾的罪犯，沦为当年他最为憎恨的人。可他不得不承认，杰森的方法的确很有效。

有组织的犯罪最大的好处就是它有组织，有底线。而杰森的底线里，还有一条不能影响正常人的规定。

但罪犯终究还是罪犯，无论再怎么样，走在那一条路的杰森，是看不到未来的……

正如他走的这条路一样。

“叮铃铃”，布鲁斯的私人手机响了起来，上面正是“主人”一词。

带着难言的笑意，布鲁斯的声音变成了花花公子漫不经心的语调：“喂？”

“伊恩旅馆，318房间，一个小时后。”杰森的声音十分沙哑，有点不情愿，有点命令式的撒娇。布鲁斯不知道他是否该庆幸，最近这几天他处理了大部分的工作，所以有足够多的时间跟杰森多呆一呆。

等到布鲁斯来到房间以后，环视一周，并没有发现杰森。猛地，门忽然被关上，整个房间失去了走廊的光时布鲁斯才知道这个房间没有窗户，或者窗户被彻底挡住了。下意识地眯了眯眼，他努力让自己适应着这突如其来的黑暗。不过他还没有适应多久，就感觉到一个急火火的身影，将他穿着的昂贵西装撕裂……

+++

杰森犹豫了很久才决定让自己放纵一下，毕竟从一两个星期以前开始，他就又有那种挥之不去的情欲了。他手中也明明有了抑制剂，可却依然不愿意吃下去……也不知道是为了什么。

布鲁斯·韦恩的所有资料几乎都送到了他的手中，包括布鲁斯父母双亡的事情，当然这个事情也不是什么秘密就是了……哥谭谁不知道，布鲁斯能长成现在这个花花公子样，已经是个奇迹了。他家里还有个叫阿尔福瑞德·佩尼沃斯的管家，家产就不说了，反正比他多。关键是……隐藏在花花公子面具下，布鲁斯·韦恩还是个非常出名的慈善家。

虽然新闻三天两头地播报布鲁斯的绯闻，可正经来说，布鲁斯对城市做的贡献，恐怕比其他任何一个跟他拥有相当财产的富豪还要多。而杰森记忆里最深的孤儿院院长，几乎是在哥谭这泥潭中的唯一好人，就是由韦恩家资助的。

杰森觉得，按照哥谭的标准，布鲁斯·韦恩真不能算是个坏人，所以他对于让韦恩消失的心也越发弱了。可是……还有什么办法能让布鲁斯闭嘴？

哦，好吧，到现在都没有闹出什么韦恩跟他的花边新闻证明韦恩的嘴还算老实……

也许是韦恩从没尝过他这样的？杰森自嘲地干笑两声，可惜他对于用身体做交易没有任何兴趣。尽管他是被操的那个，但布鲁斯·韦恩是他的！

只有利益才能让人成为朋友，韦恩似乎是不需要什么利益的……

算了，到时候再说吧……

杰森一咬牙，心中的渴望再一次占了上风，摁下在手机上早就选好的界面：“伊恩旅馆，318房间，一个小时后。”

挂掉电话杰森才发现自己已经被汗打湿了，身下又在不自觉地滴滴答答，让他越发烦躁。他其实已经在这个房间里了，却又有些焦虑地在房间内到处走动。他的脑中不住地回忆着上一次的情形，然后……

万一韦恩当时是喝醉了所以没看清他的身体怎么办？万一韦恩不会过来怎么办？万一韦恩其实是因为他的威胁才会取悦他怎么办？万一……

杰森暴躁地把床头柜踹翻，心中越发讨厌这焦虑不安的心情。他其实因为安全问题，已经把窗户加了一层厚厚的窗帘，让本身就比较暗的房间几乎没了光线。不是很透气的昏暗房间让杰森越发闷热，他褪去了自己常穿的夹克，最后又嫌贴身的黑色紧身衣热，也脱了下来。

没隔多久，杰森就又自暴自弃地干脆脱掉了裤子，反正到时候也要一起脱。

到时候……

杰森感觉到自己下身一紧，那由内到外的舒畅感让他头皮发麻，越发渴望韦恩的到来。不……不！他不渴望！

几乎是他快要给韦恩打电话让他不要来了的时候，门被打开。韦恩背对着杰森，宽广的背影让他吞咽了一口口水。

直到此刻杰森才意识到自己干了什么蠢事儿，他赶紧关上门，让房间彻底黑了下来，本着报复的心情开始撕扯韦恩的衣服。不能只有他一个没穿衣服！

+++

布鲁斯的手摸索着捧住了杰森的头，带着他本不该有的茧子，抚过杰森的头，让杰森顿了顿。

尽管对布鲁斯的动作其实是喜欢的，杰森还是克制住了自己的喜欢，拍下了布鲁斯的手：“不许碰我！”

布鲁斯闷笑了两声，油腔滑调地站住不动，用语言挑逗：“可是不碰你，我怎么满足你？”

黑暗中，没人看到了杰森发红的耳尖，也没人看到杰森本就发红的脸颊颜色更深：“不许碰我的头！”

“好，好，我的宝贝儿。”布鲁斯从杰森的声音中已经听出来了他的位置，凭着感觉，布鲁斯说完便用嘴堵住了杰森的，以防杰森再说出什么能让他笑场的话。

手划过杰森伤痕累累的身体，布鲁斯的眼神一暗。其实他是想开灯的，想看着这个少年，然后看着他给他带来的欢愉。他一直以为跟红罩头的交集会从蝙蝠侠开始，没想到是从布鲁斯·韦恩开始的……并且，他并不想停。

布鲁斯摸索到灯，只开了一瞬间，就被杰森关掉了。

然而……杰森眼中清晰可见的绝望就算是重归于黑暗，布鲁斯也很难忘怀。他忽然明白这里的黑是什么意思，也越发明白杰森的痛苦源于何处。

布鲁斯当然不会在这个时候反对杰森，取而代之的，是布鲁斯再一次掌控了整个节奏。将杰森带到了床上，跟在车里时一样，抬起了杰森的大腿。正当杰森以为布鲁斯会进入他时，温润的触感在杰森的下身带来了颤栗。

“你干什么？！”杰森本能地往后退了退，布鲁斯拉了一把，又把杰森拉回来了。

灵巧的舌尖挑逗着杰森不断流出粘稠液体的地方，含糊地回答：“我在享用美食啊，宝贝。”布鲁斯用自己的行动告诉杰森，他不介意，也不会觉得杰森不正常。

杰森一点点放松了抵抗，他从来都不知道自己的心还能被填满。

布鲁斯的舔舐，让杰森更为放松，水滴不断。

这很快便无法满足杰森了，他挣扎地扭动了一下：“你浪费什么时间！”

布鲁斯没有理会杰森的催促，继续着他灵巧的动作，当舌尖推入的瞬间，杰森的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

作为杰森·处男·陶德，他很难抵抗布鲁斯的侵袭，尤其是这种慢吞吞的感觉。他都想冲着布鲁斯吼：快操我，狠狠地操我。他的羞耻感制止了这种想法，从牙间再一次挤出了催促：“快点……”

布鲁斯的准备工作其实并不必要，毕竟杰森的身子特殊，本来就够润了。可是他有自己的私心：“我想开窗帘。”

杰森愤怒地想一掌拍死布鲁斯，不过软绵绵的力道并没有起什么作用，反而被韦恩又舔到了手心，燃起了新一簇火。他又试图像是在车上时，直接自己坐上去，可惜又被韦恩躲了过去，顺便用舔了舔杰森的尾脊，让杰森身子一软，动作又没到位。

来回这么几下，杰森已经意识到自己是拗不过布鲁斯的了，他只能抿了抿唇，用沙哑的声音回答：“Fine……”

布鲁斯打开窗帘的瞬间，杰森蜷缩了一下，被布鲁斯捕捉到。布鲁斯把杰森的大腿抬了起来，两个粉嫩的小穴都展现在他面前，杰森的紧张让那两个小穴都在收缩，特别是前面的那个，本来就因为布鲁斯的挑逗而不断溢水了，现在更是停不住。

“帅气的男孩！”挂上了花花公子专有的笑容，布鲁斯深深地跟小穴舌吻了一下，刺激得杰森不断想要留住那根灵巧的舌头，而且……杰森想要布鲁斯，疯狂地想要他。一个完全不会觉得他是怪物的人，一个愿意接受他全部的人……

“别……别废话……”杰森喘着粗气，夹杂着呻吟命令。

布鲁斯又带上了那微微有些恶劣的挑逗语调：“要我做什么，杰森？”

杰森艰难地吞下一口口水，他的胸起伏不断，最终还是沉迷在布鲁斯展现的温柔之中，溃不成军：“操我，狠狠地操我……（Fuck me, Fuck me hard……）”

布鲁斯笑得像是偷腥的狐狸一般：“非常好杰森，值得奖励！”说完，一个挺身便贯穿了杰森。

“啊！”杰森舒服地叹息着，引起了布鲁斯最深的欲望。他极尽可能地冲击着杰森，把杰森操得根本没时间去考虑他的叫声什么时候变得如此媚人。柔软的甬道和湿滑的触感，都让布鲁斯能够将阴茎插得更深，让杰森的快感来得更凶猛。

也不知道布鲁斯到底是戳到了哪儿，杰森猛地一颤，上一次靠满足两个小穴才激发出的高潮，在这一刻涌来。杰森高昂的阴茎也喷涌出了白色的乳液，身子不由自主地往后仰去，索性有布鲁斯的大手扶着，这才没有倒在床上。事实上，布鲁斯的位置不大好，竟然被喷到了脸。

布鲁斯舔了舔在唇边的白浊，显得异常性感。明明是布鲁斯在操着杰森，却让杰森感觉到了在操人的错觉。

杰森知道现在的布鲁斯还没有释放，他其实也还没有特别满足，似乎身体里有什么奇怪的引力，让他想被布鲁斯反复地上，最终让布鲁斯不会再离开他。本能取代了杰森的理智，他跟着布鲁斯的节奏，用下身吸允着布鲁斯粗大的阴茎。无论布鲁斯插得多深，杰森一点都没有叫停的意思。

时间一点点过去，这已经布鲁斯第四次射在杰森体内了，杰森还是缠着布鲁斯，不放布鲁斯走。杰森那被用得过度的小穴已经红肿，每一次的抽插都变成了一种酷刑，杰森皱着眉头，闭着双眼，还是想要继续。

布鲁斯轻轻叹了一口气，虽然他还可以继续，然而杰森明显不适合再继续下去了。

他温柔地抚摸着杰森那满是汗渍的发丝，捧着杰森那带着不正常红晕的脸颊，给了杰森一个深吻。沙哑而又充满情欲的声音在杰森耳边响起：“杰森，乖，我得给你清理一下，不然你会生病的。”

杰森固执地不动，还是来回扭动，布鲁斯只好放任自己的阴茎停留在杰森的身体里，用更加温柔的声音说：“放松，杰森，我不走。”

也许是温柔的语调，也许是不走的承诺，杰森终于没有再索求更多，迷糊间，他彻底地蜷缩在了布鲁斯的怀中。那是一个最没有安全感的睡觉姿势。布鲁斯只能将这个青年抱得更紧一些，让青年能感到更安全。

然而……

哥谭的夜晚不会因为蝙蝠侠有个约会而停下，常年阴霾的夜空中，闪现着那个代表着麻烦的蝙蝠标志。

布鲁斯听着杰森趋于平静的呼吸声，深深地叹了一口气。在杰森的脸颊边烙下一个蝶吻，布鲁斯还是强迫自己从温暖的身体中退出来。杰森的眉头微皱，像是感觉到了布鲁斯的离开。布鲁斯赶紧为杰森拉好被子。被裹得像是蚕一样的杰森呼吸终于又平静了下来，只是额头还带着皱褶而已。

从旅馆出来后，布鲁斯走进停泊在附近的车，换上了那身战衣，脸色沉着地赶去那需要他的地方。而被留在旅馆里的杰森却在布鲁斯离开后，睁开了朦胧的双眼：“骗子！”

杰森的眼中还带着润湿，身体的余韵使得他连动跟手指都费劲。他不知道为什么，眼角似乎有什么东西滑过。

那是汗水，那一定只能是汗水。

韦恩不过是他找的人形按摩棒而已，既然韦恩不想继续，那他也无所谓！


End file.
